A 4 Letter Word
by 1nn0c3nc3-kun
Summary: i suck at summaries. just read. if you dont like saihina sasuhina or gaahina dont. hmmmm. seems like everyone is after Hinata. maybe kibaino narusaku. I own nothing. *On hold. poll has been updated *
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this when I was watching the Naruto Shippuden episodes. I don't own Naruto. Give me ideas.

'Did you hear there's gonna be a new kid?' and 'I heard the new kid came from an academy' were being heard as Hinata went down the school hallway with Ino and Tenten. As they all sat down (they have seats next to each other) their teacher stepped in.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensai" the class greeted.

"Good morning class. I'm sure you've all heard that there is going to be an addition to the class. Come on in." Kakashi said the last part to the door as a tall albino walked through the door. He had on regular black T-shirt and dark denim jeans with black converses. Somehow the way he wore it he made it look not gothic. "Introduce yourself to the class."

"Hi. I'm Sai" Hinata tensed up at hearing that name.

"Well Sai you go sit right next to Hinata" Kakashi said pointing to the empty seat next to Hinata. Sai goes over to the empty seat and sits. He starts to take out a note book and draw.

"S-so it is you S-sai-kun." Hinata said in her shy timid voice that only Sai could hear. Sai looks up from his drawing and looks Hinata up and down.

"Hinata?" he finally asks. Remembering the friend he had made when he was four. Before he had to go to the _'place'_. (I don't know what to call the place Sai was in.)

_---Flashback---_

"_Hey Hinata. Promise me we will always be friends even after I'm gone tomorrow."_

"_Pinky Promise." As they both departed to go home they link pinkies and said there goodbyes, and that was the last day they seen each other for years._

_---Flashback---_

"Yeah. What have you been doing all these years?" Hinata said a little louder but still only Sai could hear.

"I've been at a…academy that…helps…Ok I was at a place that makes you emotionless." Hinata saw the look in his eyes and she immediately felt bad. He wasn't kidding. She saw nothing in those soulless eyes. Sai saw the look on her face and quickly said "but its ok I'm working on it."

"I think I can help you Sai-kun. Come to this address after school." Hinata said getting out to a piece of paper and writing her address on it. "Let me see your schedule." Sai took it out and handed to Hinata. "Good we have all the same classes. That's next. Come on." Hinata said as the bell rang. Pulling Sai out of his seat barely able to grab his backpack.

As Hinata and Sai entered the gym Ino and Tenten waved them over to the bleachers.

"He's cute. Doesn't he look a little like Sasuke-kun?" Ino whispered to Hinata.

"I don't know. I don't spend my time looking at him like some people" Hinata said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok, ok. But I got dibs."

"Oh. Well be careful. He can't read the tension in a room and he is not that open. I haven't seen him for years and I could tell he don't want to talk about the place he was at."

"Oh" was all Ino could say when their gym teacher, Mighty Gai, came in.

"My young youthfuls. Today we will have a free period-"

"Yay!!!!!!" the other students screamed.

"_After_ a 10 minute jog around the gym. You don't have to change if you don't want to." Gai said remembering they had a new student. Gai walked up to Sai to and handed him a note with what he had to bring to gym and his gym locker and its combination.

Everything is boring so let's skip to lunch.

Hinata was getting lunch with Sai and Ino while everyone else (Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Choji, Sakura, and Sasuke) were sitting. Once they got their lunches they headed back to the table. Once they sat down Ino and Sakura were fighting, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, and Shikamaru was sleeping like always.

"Don't worry about them; it's a normal everyday thing." Hinata assured Sai. "W-wake up Nara!" Hinata said as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud. Since Shikamaru wouldn't wake up Hinata got up and stopped next to the sleeping Nara. She was shaking him. All she got in reply was "Hn." Since it seemed like there was only one thing to do. Mainly because she wasn't thinking of another solution. She turned to Temari and Tenten.

"Should I?" the Hyuga heir asked a little uncertain.

"Yeah" they both said with chuckles. Everyone was looking around with confused expressions. When they all saw the Hyuga heir stick her index finger in her mouth they stared with an expression that said 'she-is-not' and 'is-she-really'. They all watched her finger as it made its decent to the sleeping Nara's ear. When it made its way into his ear he jerked up and fell out of his chair saying "what the hell was that for Hyuga?"

"S-sorry but you need to be a lighter sleeper" Hinata said blowing on the top of her finger as if she shot someone. She didn't know where the sudden wave of confidence came from but she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Naruto. We start off in the halls after lunch. Its Hinata Sai and Naruto walking.

"I go through all that and you don't laugh or even crack a smile? And I mean a real smile." Hinata says more of a statement than a question. "Shikamaru is probably pissed."

"Sorry?" Sai asked confused. "Ano…thanks?"

"You're welcome and I guess it's not your fault. I thought it would make you laugh but it sure as hell made everyone else laugh."

"Ok?"

"Since when do you cuss Hinata-chan?" asked a wide eyed Naruto.

"If you payed more attention you would know." Replied Hinata, with a bored look on her face. She secretly hoped he would pay more attention to her by saying this. 'I've been spending too much time with Ino' Hinata thought.

"Oh. Well anyway that was really funny."

"Apparently not. Sai didn't laugh." Hinata said sitting down at her seat as they got in. As Sai and Naruto sat at their seats Hinata got out her notebook waiting for class to start. She began to write like she always does. Let's pretend that the songs that Hinata writes she made them up herself.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for_

_When it's not worth dying for_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating_

_Does the pain weight out the pride_

_And you look for a place to hide_

_Did someone break your heart inside_

_You're in ruins_

_One 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms give up the fight_

_One 21 guns_

_Throw up your arm into the sky_

_You and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_Your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothings ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

_One 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms give up the fight_

_One 21 guns_

_Throw your arms up into the sky_

_You and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burnt down the house and home_

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

_Like a lair looking for forgiveness _

_From a stone_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died _

_You're in ruins_

_One 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms and give up the fight_

_One 21 guns_

_Throw up your arm into the sky_

_One 21 guns _

_Lay down your arms give up the fight_

_One 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I_

_(21 guns by green day)_

" do you wish to tell the class whatever it is your writing?" ask the Language Arts teacher, Kurenai.

"Oh. T-that's ok. You d-don't have to-" Hinata was cut off by Kurenai coming over to her seat and picking up Hina's notebook and looking it over.

"Oh. I think I'll have a talk with the office."

"Oooh." Broke out in the classroom.

Hinata banged her head "Chikushou! Ow!" Then grasps broke out in the classroom. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah" said Kurenai. "You did."

Review. Give me ideas. Tell me if Hina should get in trouble or let it slide. Sorry it's so short. I'm working on the 3rd now. Give me songs too.

Ano = um

Chikushou = damn

I don't know if I got my Japanese words right so tell me if I'm wrong.


End file.
